


When the Moon Is Full

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Dick are Gotham's fierce protectors.  They're also werewolves.





	When the Moon Is Full

**Author's Note:**

> From a Spoopy October prompt from 2014.

Even after all these years, changing to and from their wolf forms felt… weird.  It didn’t necessarily feel bad.  In fact, sometimes the change could be downright orgasmic if it caught them at the right time.  Still, it never quite felt “normal”, for whatever value that held.

The thing Dick found the oddest about it, though, was that he and Bruce wouldn’t always change at the same time.  Even when out on patrol, when he felt the itch beneath his skin that signaled his oncoming transformation, sometimes he would look up and see Bruce’s monstrous form swooping down from the rooftops, cape framing his lupine features.

It was especially unfair when Dick’s libido all but exploded and he hadn’t got his claws yet.  After the last such mistimed change, Dick had pulled Bruce deeper into the alley and ravished  _him_ , claws and teeth and fur flying.

Bruce nuzzled him, pulling Dick out of his thoughts.

“You’re quiet.”

Dick smiled and licked Bruce’s snout.  "I’m fine.“

The signal lit up the sky, calling for the city’s protectors.  Dick howled, immediately joined by Bruce, letting the city know its guardians were on their way.


End file.
